peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Planxty
Planxty is an Irish folk music band formed in January 1972, consisting initially of Christy Moore (vocals, acoustic guitar, bodhrán), Andy Irvine (vocals, mandolin, mandola, bouzouki, hurdy-gurdy, harmonica), Dónal Lunny (bouzouki, guitars), and Liam O'Flynn (uilleann pipes, tin whistle). They quickly revolutionized and popularized Irish folk music, touring and recording to great acclaim. Subsequently, Johnny Moynihan, Paul Brady, Matt Molloy (flute), Bill Whelan (keyboards), Nollaig Casey (fiddle) and, briefly, Noel Hill (concertina) and Tony Linnane (fiddle) were also temporary members. Planxty broke up twice, first in December 1975 and again in April 1983. The original quartet reunited in October 2003 and their final performance (to date) was on 31 January 2005. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was impressed enough by Planxty to have them do three sessions for his shows in 1972-73. They also did many folk shows for the BBC and the B-side of their first single, the instrumental "Sí Beag, Sí Mór", became a lasting favourite of Bob Harris. Like the Chieftains, they were an influence on the many Irish folk bands who emerged in the 1970s, some of whom did sessions for Peel. There were also session appearances by Paul Brady (as a solo artist) and Matt Molloy and Dónal Lunny (with the Bothy Band). The most famous former member of Planxty is Christy Moore, who has enjoyed a long and successful solo career, although he never did a solo session for Peel. However, during a concert in April 2016 he paid tribute to the DJ, and to his colleague Terry Wogan : :"That's our new single and you'll be lucky to hear that on the radio as no one would play that nowadays as Terry Wogan is no longer around. The other one who would have played it was John Peel. When no one was taking any notice of Planxty he played our songs and then he asked us in for a session in 1972 and then it all went mad! So three hail marys for John Peel and god bless Terry Wogan." https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/peel/conversations/messages/22519 Festive Fifty Entries None. Sessions Three sessions. No known commercial release. Dates below for #2 session taken from Ken Garner The Peel Sessions, sessionography, p319, but do not appear to match 1973 show listings on p213-4. 1. Recorded: 1972-07-DD. First broadcast: 08 August 1972. Repeated: *Planxty Irwin / Merrily Kiss The Quaker / West Coast Of Clare / The Raggle Taggle Gypsy 2. Recorded: 1973-02-28. First broadcast: 12 March 1973. Repeated: 14 May 1973. *Cunla / Bean Phaidin / The Hare In The Corn / The Rambles Of Kitty / (& Two Reels, first broadcast 14 May 1973 repeat) 3. Recorded: 1973-10-15. First broadcast: 06 November 1973. Repeated: *Bean Phaidin / Kid On The Mountain/Fishbuck / As I Rowed Out (1) / As I Rowed Out (2) Other Shows Played (This list is incomplete - please add any missing info) *02 May 1972: Three Drunken Maidens (single) Ruby *29 March 1973: Raggle Taggle Gypsy Oh (LP – Planxty) Polydor *19 April 1973: Merrily Kiss The Quaker (LP – Planxty) Polydor *14 February 1980: Smecono Horo (LP - After The Break) (Tara) *As I Roved Out: A Century Of Folk Music: Raggle Taggle Gypsy Also: *06 June 1972 Christy Moore: Spancillhill (LP – Prosperous) Tara (the LP which led to the formation of Planxty) External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists Category:One For Ken